herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kwamis
|hobby = Helping the Miraculous Holders. |goals = To help the Miraculous Holders achieve good around the world. |type of heroic species = Supporters }}Kwamis are sprite-like, "abstract" creatures that give certain power to people with Miraculouses, transforming them into animal-themed super beings that appear in the French animated superhero series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Generally, kwamis are small, being around 10 centimeters in height, with large heads and tiny bodies. They have arms and legs, but they lack fingers and toes. The animal theme that their Miraculous has affects their appearances, such as Plagg being black with green eyes, cat-like ears, and a cat-like tail. Known kwamis Tikki Tikki is the kwami of creation. She inhabits the wearer's earrings for them to become a ladybug-themed superhero. The current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Plagg Plagg is the kwami of destruction. He inhabits the wearer's ring for them to become a cat-themed superhero. The current holder of the Cat Miraculous is Adrien Agreste. Nooroo Nooroo is the kwami of transmission. He inhabits the wearer's brooch for them to become a butterfly-themed superhero. The current holder of the Butterfly Miraculous is Gabriel Agreste, though he uses his powers for evil. Wayzz Wayzz is the kwami of protection. He inhabits the wearer's bracelet for them to become a turtle-themed superhero. The current holder of the Turtle Miraculous is Master Fu, and occasionally, Nino Lahiffe. Trixx Trixx is the kwami of illusion. He inhabits the wearer's necklace for them to become a fox-themed superhero. The current holder of the Fox Miraculous is Alya Césaire. Pollen Pollen is the kwami of subjection. She inhabits the wearer's comb for them to become a bee-themed superhero. The former holder of the Bee Miraculous was Chloé Bourgeois. Duusu Duusu is the kwami of emotion. He inhabits the wearer's brooch for them to become a peacock-themed superhero. The current holder of the Peacock Miraculous is Mayura, though she uses her powers for evil. Sass Sass is the kwami of the Snake Miraculous and the de-facto leader of the kwamis inside the miracle box. He inhabits the wearer's bangle for them to become a snake-themed superhero. The current holder of the Snake Miraculous is Luka Couffaine. Mullo Mullo is the kwami of Multiplication. She inhabit the wearer's pendant necklace for them to become a mouse-themed superhero. Fluff Fluff is the kwami of the Rabbit Miraculous. She inhabits the wearer's pocket watch for them to become a rabbit-theme superhero. The current holder of the Rabbit Miraculous is Alix Kubdel. Longg Longg is the kwami of the Dragon Miraculous. He inhabits the wearer's choker for them to become a dragon-themed superhero. The current holder of the Dragon Miraculous is Kagami Tsurugi. Ziggy Ziggy is the kwami of the Goat Miraculous. She inhabits the wearer's hair clips for them to become a goat-themed superhero. Xuppu Xuppu is the kwami of Jubilation. He inhabits the wearer's circlet for them to become a monkey-themed superhero. The current holder of the Monkey Miraculous is Lê Chiên Kim. Daizzi Daizzi is the kwami of the Pig Miraculous. He inhabits the wearer's pearl anklet for them to become a pig-themed superhero. Orikko Orikko is the kwami of the Rooster Miraculous. He inhabits the wearer's thumb ring for them to become a rooster-themed superhero. Barkk Barkk is the kwami of the Dog Miraculous. She inhabits the wearer's collar for them to become a dog-themed superhero. Stompp Stompp is the kwami of the Ox Miraculous. She inhabits the wearer's nose ring for them to become a ox-themed superhero. Kaalki Kaalki is the kwami of teleportation. She inhabits the wearer's glasses for them to become a horse-themed superhero. The current holder of the Horse Miraculous is Max Kanté. Roaar Roaar is the kwami of the Tiger Miraculous. He inhabits the wearer's panjas bracelet for them to become a tiger-themed superhero. Gallery Images Tikki Render.png|Tikki Plagg Cat Noir.png|Plagg Nooroo_Render.png|Nooroo Wayzz Render.png|Wayzz Trixx Render.png|Trixx Pollen ML.png|Pollen Duusu.png|Duusu Sass.png|Sass Roarr.png|Roarr Daizzi.png|Daizzi Ziggy.png|Ziggy Barkk.png|Barkk Stompp.png|Stompp Longg.png|Longg Kaalki.jpg|Kaalki Fluff.png|Fluff Orikko.png|Orikko Mullo.png|Mullo Xuppu.png|Xuppu Trivia *According to Thomas Astruc, the creator of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, the name of every kwami has to be a short name with a double letter in it. However, Nooroo's name has two doubles, whereas the others have just one double. *Kwamis knows the proper hero name for their Miraculous wielders, as shown in "The Queen's Battle" when, upon activation, Pollen refers to Chloé as "My Queen". Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genderless Category:Animals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Wise Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Species Category:Neutral Good Category:Mutated Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence